


Mistakes of the Moment

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [14]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Arguing, Blood and Violence, Heat of the moment kinda thing, Like kissing someone to get them to shut them up, M/M, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: An ambush on a small group of Resistance members running errands while unarmed had forced them to make brash decisions in order to get back without any major casualties.Buck had lead the charge and when they returned bloodied and bruised Jenos was infuriated and goes off at his disciple for his stupidity and endangerment of others. Buck shuts him up the only way he thinks he can, with feelings.
Relationships: Buck/Jenos (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274375
Kudos: 7





	Mistakes of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 'The one where Jenos gets really angry and argues with Buck for being an airhead and not thinking things through and the only way Buck can shut him up is with a kiss'
> 
> im thrivin over here but our starbucks numbers are dying where did we all go

The small errand group had stumbled into the safety of the forest on the outskirts of town, propping each other up with their shoulders and almost collapsing when they got to their camp. The members that stayed ran right to their sides, observing and tending their wounds as fast as possible.

The group had only gone out to pick up some items on Valera's version of a shopping list, spare ammunition, some new cartography parchment and ink as well as a new cloth to clean the blood off her sword with. Simple, the simplest of errands, but the Magistrate was slippery and had guards hidden in most of the alleyways and on street corners. It wasn't hard to miss the group when the Resistance was made of oddities that stood out like the sorest of thumbs.

As soon as their backs were turned they were jumped by a group of guards, the errand group was unarmed and surrounded and had no time to think of a plan before they would find themselves in dungeons while they were drained for information on Valera's whereabouts.There weren't many in the group either, severely outnumbered by the guards. Just Buck, Ying, Talus and Cassie had gone and they were dead meat without their weapons.

Buck was the one to make the first choice, he grabbed onto Cassie's wrist, who grabbed onto Ying's wrist, who grabbed onto Talus' shoulder. Buck increased his legs blood flow with heavy tension before bowling himself through a few guards, spears and blades grazing over his thick muscle, dragging the others behind him. The guards stood attentively and threw their spears like javelins, one collided with Cassie's ankle and if it wasn't for the sheer force that Buck was holding her wrist she would have toppled over, being forced to run on her ankle that was pouring with blood. A second spear grazed right over Talus' shoulder and punctured Ying's exposed back but the slowed momentum caused it to fall to the ground and leave an open bloody mess on the elf's otherwise porcelain back.

Buck was the one to make the second choice. He had realised Cassie was letting out blood-curdling screams with every step she took on her speared ankle and Buck let go of her wrist to swoop her up into his arms. His brute strength caused Ying to topple forwards with nobody holding her wrist which brought Talus to the ground after her. Buck had to stop to help the two up before they could start running again, yanking the spear out of Cassie's flesh with no warning so he could throw it backwards right into the chest of one of the pursuing guards. Talus helped prop Ying's back up with one of his hands so she wouldn't fall over with her poor balance.

The public made the third choice and it was all based on the group's bad luck. Talus and long lost his coat in the heat of battle and now fully exposed as his Ska'drin self the public was almost disgusted just by him being there. Some spectators had started throwing rocks in Talus' direction, some of which had collided with Ying due to him propping her up. Black and purple bruises were swelling on their skin and it wasn't for stumbling out of the Western town gate then they would've been done for, the guards didn't follow once they were in the forest.

They recollected themselves, Buck had even torn off a part of his robes to wrap around Cassie's ruined ankle to pressurise the blood flow. Talus was the only one without any bleeding wounds, but parts of his skin had turned a nasty black and purple colour from being pelted with rocks. They took their final stretch slowly, catching their breath and taking every step one at a time.

Their tents came into view and Buck quickened his shaky pace, the four came into view from the camp and they ran to their side. Buck forced his arms out in asking for someone to take Cassie from his grip, Inara came up to him and pulled the bleeding girl into her warm embrace. Sha Lin let Ying fall into his arms, pulling one of her arms around his shoulder to bring her to sit down, Talus following behind. Buck collapsed onto the grassy floor, taking in shallow shaky breaths before passing out.

\---------

When light phased back into Buck's vision, it was to the image of a very eager wolf licking at his face. He rolled over, wincing for a moment before chuckling slightly and letting Luna into his arms. He sat up and realised most of his bloody wounds were covered with bandages. Looking around he saw Cassie resting her leg on a log while she softly spoke with Inara, the Ska'drin sitting in her lap. Ying was lying with her shoulder pressed against Sha Lin's, he was holding the elf close so she didn't fall forwards.

Buck was glad everyone was okay, albeit bloody and covered in bruises, but alive was always better than dead. He was about to lie back down and doze off again before someone had a full fist of his slightly torn robes and he was pulled up to his feet to meet with a cold white stare.

"Your group was willing to tell me the outcome of your mission, how you allowed others to be in a put into a situation of danger when there were much better approaches to the happening. How you ignored the shortcomings of others in favour of your mind running one thousand miles a minute." Jenos' voice was stern, he let go of the fist he had in Buck's clothes and let him stumble slightly backwards. The god wasn't quiet, everyone's heads turned to him at the sound of his voice drowning out everyone else's conversation.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I did what I thought was a good plan durin' the fight, comin' back injured is better than comin' back dead anyway. I just... I had to do all I could when it was happenin', sure right now I can think of other stuff I shoulda done but in the heat of the moment I just had to roll with the first thing I could think off or we woulda been swiss cheese." Buck put his hands up to his chest in a defensive position, he had only done what he could think of during the fight, he didn't have time to process and formulate a proper plan.

"Are you implying that you are okay with taking this level of injury? That you are okay with what conspired because it did not reach a fatal level?" Jenos could feel the shaking stares from everyone around them, Buck stepped back, taken aback by what the god had said.

"No! Of course not! I care about all my friends! All I was tryna say is that I did what I did because we either came back hurt or we didn't come back at all! We didn't have time to stand around and think of stuff, we had to act fast or we woulda been done for!" Buck stepped backward, his voice breaking, he looked around to see everyone staring at him with wavering glances.

"Then why did you not call for my help? I could have been there in mere seconds and none of us would have taken any casualty. I would hope that the things I taught you could come in helpful." Jenos closed the gap between him and his disciple, further instilling uneasiness into him.

"It was a heat of the moment thing! I had to make the choice and it just happened! We don't all have superpowers, I had to do the only thing I could think of!" Buck tried to edge away from Jenos but he couldn't do it with the god always closing the gap.

"If you wish to become a leader then first you must pay attention to the choices you choose to make. As your mentor I will not allow-" Jenos was cut off, Buck grabbed onto the god's robes and let out a huff, he stood by his choices because he had knew no other way out at the time. He strengthened his hold enough to pull the god right up into his embrace so he could smash their lips together. Buck felt the god's body go tense, he shifted his hand onto the small of Jenos' back so he could pull the god into his space more and tip him slightly backwards.

Jenos had to take a moment to process what had happened, his entire mind stopped dead in it's tracks, failing to remember what he was going to say in anger to his disciple. His face lit up in a shade of deep red and he let himself melt onto Buck's chest. He had entertained the thought of kissing him before but he had decided he would never go anywhere with those feelings, but now that it was happening it had made him forget the fact that he just was about to explode like an erupting volcano. But god Buck's lips were soft, he could stay like this for a while. He hadn't realised he was in nirvana until Buck pulled back, which snapped him back into reality to realise that he was fuming at this man a moment ago. There were a few soft moments where he stared into Buck's emerald eyes before he was quickly pushed backwards which caught him off guard.

"Oh shit I did not mean to do that- well- I tried to- you were talkin' too much and I didn't wanna yell at you again so I- well I didn't mean to- but like I guess I wanted to? But I didn't like you yellin' at me because everyone came back in one piece and that's what matters." Buck stood a metre away from Jenos, letting the god decide his next move while sitting in stunned silence.

Everyone sat in a few moments of silence before Jenos made the first move, throwing himself back into Buck's embrace.

"I was just thinking about yours and the other's safety, don't ever scare me again like that. Never again in my eternal life will you ever come to me covered in blood and bruises." Jenos balled his hands up into fists in Buck's robes before leaning back in for another kiss which was eagerly accepted.

"Y'know, maybe if you... wanna stay with me for it... then maybe you could keep me safe then?"

"It is a sound plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> love you all <3


End file.
